


east of eden

by sirisusblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, Inspired by Goblin (K-drama), Interviews
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirisusblack/pseuds/sirisusblack
Summary: Grim Reaper interviews everyone that crosses his path.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	east of eden

GR: Regulus Arcturus Black, aged 18. Death cause, drowning by Inferi. Is that you?

RAB: ..May I have your name? 

GR: I don’t have one. 

RAB: Are you death?

GR: More like his accomplice. Would you like a drink? 

RAB: I’d like a cup of tea, actually. 

GR: It’s a popular choice by people who drowns. Or alcohol. 

GR: That might have been a bit insensitive 

RAB: Am I still hallucinating? 

GR: Oh no, we waited until the poison was out of your system. We can’t have anything effecting the results.

RAB: The results. 

GR: Yes. You’re here for your interview. There you go. 

RAB: Thank you. 

GR: Shall we start? 

RAB: Please.

GR: If you rated your life from 1 to 10-

RAB: What’s the point of this?

GR: Excuse me. I always receive feedback that I don’t explain things throughly. This is a survey, in the end. Life and Death have had this ongoing competition for a promotion for about two billion years. You rate your life, then after you stay in death for as long as you lived in Life, you rate your death.

RAB: After that? 

GR: You go back to life. 

RAB: So it never stops.

GR: Did you think it would? We don’t have endless supply of souls. It's called recycling. 

RAB: I hoped I’d disappear completely

GR: *murmurs* I think this round will go to death. 

RAB: I wouldn’t bet on it. 

GR: I can’t. I’m banned from gambling. 

RAB: I suppose it complicates things a bit if you tried to manipulate things into being your way.

GR: Well, aren’t you a smart one? 

RAB: Should’ve been in Ravenclaw. 

GR: Flawed way to compartmentalize the wizards, if you ask me. 

RAB: *shrugs*

GR: Can you give me an answer? 

RAB: Will I remember my life during death? 

GR: Yes, only this round. Life gives you a blank state, while death gives you a chance for peace. 

RAB: What did I rate before this l? Do you know? 

GR: I-I don’t know if I’m allowed to tell 

RAB: Hasn’t anyone asked before? 

GR: I don’t remember if they did. 

RAB: Oh. Sorry.

GR: No worries. Well , I can always say I didn’t know it wasn’t permitted. The last time you rated life as 7, and death as 4. 

RAB: Lucky guy. 

GR: You were a woman. 

GR: I have another soul to attend to, Mr. Black.

RAB: Right. Of course you do. Then, I rate this life a three. 

GR: Fair enough. Please stay seated and enjoy your cup. See you in eighteen years. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: James Potter.


End file.
